The Crack Fox
The Crack Fox, once known as Jerome, was once a highly esteemed member of bucolic Cambridge. He traveled to London after finding an issue of OK magazine. He became obsessed with the lower class lifestyle before long he was completely bankrupt. At some point, he moved into the tower high mountain of bin bags. He was discovered by Vince. The crack fox tried Vince into allowing him into naboo's shop were he stole a special remedy. He amassed an army of underground rejects "such as the bin bag b**ches" to take over the world. The captured Vince and Howard when they tried to get the potion back but a tramp that Vince had earlier befriend. The crack fox killed the tramp and chased after them, but fell into a rubbish truck and was compressed to death. Quotes *"Before you go, could you do me a favor? (Vince: what?!) Bludgeon my face in, kill me, pull me apart like soft bread, punch me in the tits, rip my head clean off, put me to sleep with your kind boots, Mr. fancy pants (Vince: No way, I couldn't plus. These boots are new, So I'll be seeing you around, yeah.) OK, then I will slit my throat with a knife. It was nice seeing you mister prince. (Vince: UHHH! Okay, you can come in the shop for five minutes for a jaffa cake and a cuppa and a plaster, but that's it.) *"(Vince: Jesus Christ what a smell!) Sorry, it's my diet. (Vince: Oh god, what do you eat?) Head and shoulders, red toothpaste and sh*t, long pieces of sh*t." *"AGRHHHH! (Vince: Oh, for god sake, you stabbed yourself with a bloody Biro.) Someone stabbed me when you were not looking. (Vince: Who?) It was a jungle bunny. (Vince: Whoa, you little bastard, I don't know how it works in Wind in the Willows land, but you can't talk about Africans like that.) It was a natzi, then, oh please, pull the the pen out kind sir. (Vince pulls the pen out of Jerome's leg) Wow. your like king Arthur." *"Want to see a trick? (Vince: Alright then.) (turns around and farts a red smokey steam into the direction of Vince's face) Heeeeeee." *"My furry friends, we nearly have everything we have in the sewers. We have the trees and we have the skis. All we need now is the streets of London for punishment of what it did to me." *"Its needle time! (Scottish bum: no anything but that!!) he he neddley Dee, needley doo, neddley DIE!!! *"HEY THATS MY MOON JUICE MOTHA F**KERS COME MY BIN BAG B**CHES DIE YOU FUKES DIEEESSS!!!" *"(blows trumpet) HAAA! YOU F**KERS ARE GETTING NOW HAAA!" *"(sings) I am a foxy man, heedly Doo, and I got a foxy clan, ha ha ha, sing it, my comrades. (the animals {who don't talk mind you} make hooting and squeaking sounds) SING IT SING IT YOU BASTARDS SING IT!!!" Trivia *Although all the Mighty Boosh villains are wacky and loony, Jerome is probably the most saddest and creepiest character in the series. *His voice sounds like 1980s black gangster which he is most likely based on. *The last appearance of the crack fox was on the broadway show Sailors of the Future, where he sings to the crowd about the days he wanted to be a dancing queen (based on the song by Abba) Category:The Mighty Boosh characters Category:All monsters Category:Villains Category:Deceased